Trust to Fate
by Kay50
Summary: Lirael(oc) encounters the two Malfoy men on her doorstep. What do they want with her? dracooc
1. Unexpected Visitors

I am taking many liberties here. The major one being that there are magic schools you can attend that are not boarding schools, which makes sense because not everyone would be able to afford boarding school fees.

Draco/oc

Unexpected visitors

Lirael awoke with a start. Once again she had fallen asleep while researching her school project. It was only the first week of the summer holidays and yet here she was in her usual spot ten o'clock at night, in the library, pouring over numerous books in the hopes of deciding on a topic. She had to make a decision soon. She just wouldn't have a lot of time to work on it during the holidays as she was working full time and any over time she could get waitressing at Louie's Bistro. Louie may be an ass but he pays well, and if he pays well then he can be anything he wants.

'That's it I give up. I can't concentrate when I'm this tired, I need my bed.'

Gathering her things up and shoving them unceremoniously into her bag she headed for the exit and started the half hour journey home.

Walking through the rough part of San Francisco at this time of night was never a good idea but it was either being able to eat the next day or the tram fare to get home. Needless to say Lirael chose food.

The walk to her apartment passed, thankfully without any trouble. I it was only when she reached the door of her building that she realised her problem.

Her keys, she couldn't find her keys. "Where are you? I know you're somewhere!" Lirael felt like crying from sheer exhaustion and frustration as she rifled through her bag searching for her disappearing keys. Never again will she complain about her bag being too small. No, next time it will be because it's too big.

Another groan left Lirael's mouth as her bag slipped out of her hands on to the concrete with a smack, all her belongings spilling out.

With a muttered curse she dropped to her hands and knees scrambling to pick up her belongings.

"Why me?" she muttered.

"Allow me to help," came a silky voice from seemingly no where.

Snapping her head up so fast that she actually heard it crack, Lirael stared at the man from which the voice had came. He was tall, blonde and extremely handsome. Wow, were the first words that came to her mind.

Pointing his cane and speaking the words of an incantation, Lirael's bag which now contained the once spilled contents were in his hand. He smirked at Lirael who was still much to her embarrassment and chagrin on her hands and knees. Quickly jumping to her feet she took her offered bag and hugged it to herself, as though it were some kind of shield. There was something about this man, something that clung to him. Power? Danger?

"Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco." For the first time Lirael noticed the young man standing beside him.

They looked very similar. He too was tall and blonde, they must be related somehow. Possibly father and son because 'Draco', as she now knew him to be, could not have been any older than eighteen. He also couldn't be any cuter Lirael thought to herself. Shrugging away those thoughts she focused her attentions back on the older man.

"I believe we have some things we need to discuss."

Lirael said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers", and then almost died of embarrassment.

Smirking at the girls comment and the blush that now coloured her face Lucius now replied, "But we are not strangers I have introduced both my son and my self and I know your name, Lirael Halliwell."

"Umm. I'm sorry but you _do _seem to have the wrong person. I'm Lirael _Stevens" _she replied stressing the Stevens part.

"Of course you would think that" he replied sharing, what could only be called a smirk with his son.

Lirael was now convinced that she had a pair of mad men on her hands.

'I have so got to get out of here', she thought. 'Ok think, be calm, just act casual and run like hell. Good plan'

"Well, um, ahh, yes." Lirael was becoming increasingly agitated. 'What did these men want?'

Running a shaky hand through her unruly curly hair she tried again but this time she was determined to let them know that they didn't scare her…much.

"Well it was nice talking to you both but you know I've… um… gotta go. You know to…away, so goodbye" And with that she ran like hell to the door and it was only then did she realise that her full proof plan was not so full proof. She could not find her keys and her wand was somewhere amongst the mess that was her bag.

Realising that she had no where to run she turned back to the Malfoys and laughed what seemed even to her ears a very nervous laugh. Her heart was pounding so hard that her chest felt like it was going to explode and her throat felt as though it had not seen a drop of water in days. 'Be subtle, be subtle be subtle be subtle. Do not alarm the crazy men.' She chanted quietly to herself.

"What do you want?" Subtlety was never Lirael's strongest point.

Trying to read either of their faces only served to heighten her agitation, both looked very confident and self assured.

"Merely just to have a small chat with you. I assure you no harm will come to you." Lucius replied in what he considered to be his most charming voice. "Ahh allow me," and brandishing his cane which contained his cane which contained his wand he moved to open the apartment door. Lirael flinched at this, an act that did not go unnoticed by either of the Malfoys.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he steered her inside. Draco, dutifully following behind.

Lirael's fear increased with every step, but she had no choice, the iron grip on her shoulder made it impossible for her to do anything other than to move forward. Her mind racing trying to find some way to get herself out of this situation, there must be someway to escape. 'Oh shit, what are they going to do to me?

Lirael' thought to herself. 'I swear to Merlin if I ever get out of this I will donate ten galleons to charity… Well I would if I had ten galleons.'

Reaching her apartment door Lucius once again using his wand unlocked it, allowing Lirael and Draco to enter first.

Unlike his father Draco was not as skilled at masking his facial expressions. His lip curled as he looked around the apartment. They entered into a small sitting room attached to a kitchenette and beyond that two other doors, possibly a bathroom and bedroom. Barely enough room to swing a kneazle he thought to himself.

"Have a seat Lirael." Lucius suggested, although it was more of an order.

Finally finding her voice Lirael spoke, "Listen I don't know what you want but I don't have any money… or anything of value."

Draco snorted at this, "Do we look like common thieves and by the look of this dingy place" he sneered, "it's certainly clear you haven't got any money."

Lirael began to feel her anger rise at this jibe, "Hey I worked hard to get 'this dingy place' as you so nicely put it and I don't need someone keeping me prisoner in my own home for Merlin's sake." Lirael could hear her voice getting louder and louder she realised she was standing up. Stressing every syllable she asked, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Well, well, well, the mouse roars, lucius thought to himself. She is a pretty little thing, no not pretty, beautiful was more fitting. With her auburn hair and startling green eyes she could certainly turn heads. If she wore the right kind of clothes of course and not the muggle clothes she was currently wearing.

Lucius malfoy may have been mentally sizing Lirael up but outwardly he merely raised his eyebrow. "Do calm down and I will begin to tell you the reason for our _visit._"

Once again shocked by the man's calmness Lirael felt her anger dissipate and she promptly sat back down, but not before throwing a scowl in Draco's direction. Still nervous she tried to focus on what he was saying.


	2. Explanations

I have never realised how much effort it takes to write a story. I can type away for hours and still only come up with 500 words, and then I will decide I do not like my first draught and will start again. I have found a new respect for the other fan fiction writes out there who update regularly with long chapters.

I found this scene very hard to write. I'm not sure if there reactions are very believable, hopefully they are.

Also there is a change in perspective part way into the story. It changes to Lirael's.

Explanations

"It is in fact your mother, Lana, who I am here to talk to. She has something that belongs to me, something important to me, something that she has taken perhaps…… inadvertently. Where is she?" Lucius asked softly but demandingly.

Lirael's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She attempted to blink them back and, dislodge the lump that now seemed to be forming in her throat. She felt so silly, it had been a year and still the mention of my mother had this affect. "She died, it was a car crash. It's been about a year now."

No surprise could be seen on Lucius' face, but he was certainly feeling emotion. This was a critical flaw in his plan. _What to do now_? he wondered.

Lucius eyes seemingly filled with warmth and concern, "I am sorry for your loss. But, my dear, you see, I really need to obtain this artefact. It would be in a small, gold gilded box."

"I can't remember ever seeing something, like that even when she was alive. I don't have many of her belongings here. Most of the things she had I …I uh I had to sell." Lirael could feel the burn of the blush that was spreading like fire over her face. She had no reason to feel embarrassment she tried to reason to herself. "I suppose I could tell you the name of the shops that I sold them to and you could try there just in case I was wrong." Hopefully this would placate him and they would leave.

As if he had heard her thoughts he replied, "Now we couldn't just leave you here all alone. There is something I should have informed you of straight away. I, Lirael, am your godfather."

**Lirael's perspective.**

"You're my what?" I managed to choke out. The guy was definitely crazy and she was definitely confused.

"Godfather. When I was younger your father and I, Aiden Halliwell, attended the same school, Hogwarts, and were great friends. We continued to be friends even after Hogwarts and when he married Lana, they had a child together, which was you, they named myself and my wife Narcissa, godparents. Of course this was before your mother ran away and took you with her."

"My father?" This was too much. I'd never know much about my father, whenever I'd ask questions my mother would get a sort of spooked look on her face and after a while, I learned not to ask. "Why would my mother run away?"

"Your mother did not agree with some of your fathers beliefs and did not like the company that your father kept. She believed herself to be in danger from them for some reason that I have never been able to find out. Your father died for his failure to stop your mother from escaping." The small spark of hope that I had not realised was there extinguished with those simple words. My father was dead.

"Come now we're leaving. Gather your things together and we will be on our way." He announced.

"Um, excuse me, leaving? I can't just leave, just because you show up and tell me you're my godfather. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I would have harmed you already if that is what I wished to do. Surely you do not wish to remain here in this place." Throwing a contemptuous look around him he continued "Gather your things, I have no time to dawdle"

Draco appeared out of my bedroom. I hadn't even noticed that he had left. What was he doing in my bedroom? I was just about to ask this when Lucius addresses Draco, "Draco did you find the artefact?"

"No, nothing, Father. Is the girl coming to live with us?" He replied not even glancing in my direction.

"Yes, as soon as she has collected her things we will be on our way." He said indicating to me that I should go pack.

Live with them? Collect my things? I didn't know what to do. I was so conflicted. I didn't like living there, didn't like trying to obtain an education while working. Trying to scrape enough money to just to eat. I suddenly came to a decision. Rising out of my chair I walked to my bedroom to pack and left Lucius and Draco murmuring to each other.

I'd like to say thanks to my very first and only reviewer. Lol. Good to know at least one person's reading this. Thanks


	3. A good Rummage

6 reviews I'm so happy!

A/n I'd like to say a big thanks to:

**Redberry Greenleaf** who was my very first reviewer and has even reviewed again for me, thanks.

**Benny.** I have tried to review your story but will not allow me to for some strange reason. But thanks for your review anyway.

**Mz Malfoy **your review certainly cheered meup and inspired me to write more.

**Shadie Ladie** Don't worry I'm sure Lirael is going to show some backbone soon. She's pretty overwhelmed at the moment and would you really hex the scary Mr. Malfoy?

**Uber Flare **thank you also for your review. I never realized that I had stolen the name from Garth Nix series. Although, I do consider Lirael an original character, she is not the same character from Nix's series they merely share the same name. Poor Garth Nix? He's a very rich man due to those books and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't bother him in the slightest to know that a non profit story has borrowed the name. Thanks for bringing that to my attention anyway.

If anyone has any ideas for the story or constructive criticism, I'd welcome it.

This is set during Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts. So Draco, will be seventeen, turning eighteen during the school year. I think that's right. So, since Draco is seventeen he will be able to apparate, but not across continents, it's only powerful wizards who can dot his without splinching.

Sorry about the really short chapter, but I had to do this to sort of set up the story. More interaction between Draco and Lirael to come and longer chapters hopefully.

**A Good rummage **

Looking around my bedroom I realised there was not a lot of things to pack. Although the ministry did help since I was under eighteen and I still had full time education, paying the rent and buying groceries took up most of my wages. Deciding to start packing my clothes first I walked over to my dresser.

The top drawer was open and I was sure I hadn't left it open. The realisation hit me, that little creep had been rummaging around in my underwear drawer, little pervert. Scowling to myself I continued to throw the rest of my clothes into the suitcase, with new found energy.

My head ached from all the new information that had been thrown at me today. I had gained a father and lost him all in one moment. I had learned my mother had run away from him and gained a godfather. Throwing myself onto the bed, I sat there with my head in my hands trying to think things through. Had I really just agreed to go live with Mr. Malfoy, one of which who claimed to be my godfather? Wait a minute…where was I going? He hadn't even mentioned where they lived. Something told me I couldn't back out now. For all his sincerity Lucius Malfoy seemed to have an aura of danger that seemed to cling to him. I knew I couldn't say no now.

"Lirael" Mr. Malfoy's voice startled me from my thoughts. He was looming over me. I hadn't even heard him enter the room, he moved so quietly, almost cat like. Sitting beside me on the bed, he continued in his silky voice. "I can understand your reservations. I have not handled this situation in the best way. You must realize that this is the only option you have. Do you expect me to believe that you wish to stay here?" Already knowing the answer he continued. "Is this all you wish to take?" he indicated the suitcase that lay behind us.

Nodding my head I stood. "Oh, wait, I have some photo albums" I remembered.

Walking back into the living room, I looked around my apartment for the last time. Oddly I felt relief, I was still nervous as hell about going to wherever I was going with the Malfoys, but I now knew why I agreed to go with them so easily. After my mother died things went form bad to worse. I was struggling just to eat from one day to the next. Yes, wherever I was going had to be better than this.

I shook my thoughts away as I realized that Mr Malfoy was talking to Draco. "First I will apparate myself and Lirael, then I will come back for you."

Draco looked as though he was going to suggest he could apparate himself, but with a look from his father he stopped what he was going to say and replied, "Yes, Father."

Picking up the shrunken suitcase and holding me close to him, Mr. Malfoy apparated and with a pop we were gone.


	4. On Awakening

A/n Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, but just now I'm on exam leave. I have just finished watching 'Finding Neverland', it's great, one of the best movies of the year!

**On Awakening **

Opening my eyes to see a cute guy towering over me was not one of the things I expected to see when I opened my eyes that morning. What was a guy doing in my apartment?

Then it all came flooding back to me- I was not in my apartment. I was in a manor, somewhere in Britain that belonged to my newly found godfather. I could barely remember what happened after we apparated back. How did I get to bed and out of my clothes into this night dress?

"Good morning," he practically purred. "Father sent me to check if you were up yet. Breakfast is being served."

Groaning I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head - trying to hide my hair which I was pretty sure would have an uncanny resemblance to a rats nest by now- and I attempted to go back sleep and pretend none of it was real.

Draco obviously didn't think this was a good idea, and pulled the cover off me. "Come on, sleeping beauty time, to get up!"

"Uhh," I moaned still curled up on the bed with my face pressed into a pillow. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

I could practically hear the smirk in his laugh, as he ignored the question and pulled the pillow off me, and chucked it to the floor. "I can see you aren't a morning person."

I resigned to the fact that I had to get up and that I couldn't just hide away for the rest of the day.

Opening my eyes to find him smirking down at me, I said "Ok, ok I'm getting up. I hope this isn't the wake up call I'll get every morning in this house."

"Well," he replied practically leering at me. "If you play your cards right I'm sure it could be a lot more pleasant." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and headed to the open door that led to what looked to be a bathroom. "I'll wait outside. Try not to take to long" I heard his voice, faintly as I closed the door.

Looking around the luxurious room, I realised that there was everything I needed, fluffy towels, shower gel, shampoo, perfume, hair brushes, even make up. Walking over the mirror, I decided to see how bad I really looked. For once my hair did look okay, not great but not like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Not that I was bothered, of course, what that arrogant jerk thought of me, but, hey, he was still good looking, very good looking and, no one wants to be seen by a hot guy looking like hell. Do they?

Looking into the mirror, I then realised what Draco had been leering at. My night gown had obviously been made for someone smaller in the bust and since I certainly wasn't lacking in that department the material was very taught over that area, almost see through. My face burned with embarrassment. "Why me?" I asked the mirror aloud.

"Now, now that's no attitude for a young girl like you to have." It replied in a cheery, carefree voice. "Remember there is always someone worse of than you."

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. This was not my day; I wasn't even getting sympathy from a stupid mirror.

Remembering that Draco was waiting for me, I decided I'd better hurry up, although I had every right to slow down.

Once I had brushed my teeth, using the toothbrush that was provided of course, washed my face, gave my hair a quick brush and got dressed. I exited the bathroom and opened to the door to see Draco casually leaning against the wall opposite. "Took you long enough Lirri" he replied in a bored voice as we set of for breakfast.

I made a disgusted noise, "don't call me that." I hated it when anyone tried to shorten my name. Lirael was just a name that could not be shortened.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say to Draco. "Why not? I think it's cute…. Lirri"

"Whatever, Draccey" I replied in an over exaggerated sweet voice. By the look on his face I could tell he was about to reply, but we had just reached the dining room and were interrupted by Mr Malfoy.

"Lirael, Draco, there you are. I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, you seemed exhausted after apparating, so I sent Draco to check." He said as he rose from the table.

Oh yeah, he checked alright, I felt like replying he all but dragged me out of my bed. The mirror may not feel any sympathy towards me but I certainly felt sorry for myself.

"Come, my dear, sit down." He motioned for me to sit opposite him and a beautiful, blond woman who could be none other than Draco's mother.

"Lirael, this is my wife, Narcissa."

"And you must be Lirael, Aiden and Lana's daughter."

I smiled at her and received an almost smile in return. "Well, you certainly look very much like your mother although you have your father's colouring I see."

"Yes." Mr Malfoy agreed. "She is every bit as beautiful as her mother was." At this comment Mrs Malfoy's almost smile disappeared into a very there frown.

I could feel my face begin to heat up. Why must I always blush? "Ummm…thank you?" I answered. I was never sure how to accept compliments.

Breakfast passed very quickly, and I was content just to eat the delicious food and listen to the conversation around me.

My head jerked up at the sound of my name being spoken by Draco. "What about Lirael, Father? Will she be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course she will. Her school supplies will have to be purchased and of course proper attire."

To say that I was a little irked at my future being decided and being talked about as though I wasn't there was an understatement, and what was wrong with my clothes? Hello! Nearly everyone wore muggle clothes in America. Now if I could only articulate my thoughts. I went to open my mouth, but Mr Malfoy continued to talk and I may not have known him long, but I sure knew him long enough to know not to talk when he talked.

"Draco, you will accompany Lirael to Diagon Alley. Your mother will give you a list of everything that she will need."

I kept meaning to voice my thoughts, to take a stand but didn't find a chance until everyone had left to go about what ever it was that they do and it was only me and Draco at the table. I took a deep breath turned to Draco and asked him the question that had been weighing on my mind, "Where are we…… exactly?"

A/n Hope you enjoyed the chapter it's my longest, one yet I think, over 1000 words. It looks like so much when I'm writing it in word, 3 pages, but when I upload it onto the net it looks tiny. If anyone has any ideas/ comments please feel free to review.


	5. Romance Novels and Ice Cream

A/n Hello, it's me again. I've finally finished my exams, so I have time to update. This looks like my longest update yet, hope you like it. Also, I made a mistake in my earlier updates. This is not at the beginning of the summer holidays this is a couple of days before it's time to go back to school.

**Romance Novels and Ice Cream **

Diagon Alley was a flutter with movement and I couldn't help but stare at all the people that were shopping around me. The magical communities in America were also very busy and bustling, but there was something about being in a different country. It made everything seem to be brighter, louder, more exciting somehow.

Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was a, large shop housing robes of all colours and varieties. As soon as we entered the shop Madam Malkin spotted Draco. She made a beeline for him, even though there were other customers who were obviously waiting. "Young Master Malfoy, what a pleasure to have you here," she said in a sickly sweet voice and then turning to address me, "and Miss Halliwell too, what a pleasure."

"You know me?" I asked surprised.

"Why of course, everyone knows about you dear." I turned to Draco with a confused look.. He gave me a knowing look, as though he didn't see anything unusual about everyone knowing about me and turned to madam Malkin to explain what I required.

Draco seemed to be in his element ever since he entered Diagon Alley. A lot of people addressed him as Young master Malfoy and had even bowed to him as they walked passed. Things were definitely different over here. It was like we're in Victorian times, muggle culture certainly hasn't had the same effect on Britain as it has on America.

Madame Malkin got me up on a stool right away and began to take my measurements.

"I must say it is wonderful to finally meet you." It was? "…And I hope that you and Young Master Malfoy will be happy together." Together? Happy? This was one strange lady. I didn't have a clue what she was going on about. I gave Draco another confused look and he returned another all knowing smile.

"Thank you, Madame Malkin." Draco replied.

"Is it going to be a long engagement?" She asked as though she were eager for gossip.

"ENGAGEMENT?" I asked astounded.

Madame Malkin looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"She's just excited Madame Malkin." Draco said. I was still trying to recover from the word engagement. Is Draco suffering from the same craziness that this women is?

"Of course, she is dear. All of the girls will be so jealous." They could have him for all I cared, I was just seventeen, I was not getting married. Was this a joke? Please tell me this was a joke.

With a frown I mouth the word "engagement" to Draco over Madame Malkin's head, who is still prattling on about how wonderful Draco and his family are. But Draco just shakes his head "I'll tell you later".

After purchasing many robes and Draco ignoring many of my queries and glares, we left Madame Malkin's shop with Draco leading the way.

"Engaged? What was all that about?" I asked as I grabbed his arm.

"My father hasn't told you?" He looked slightly amused.

"Told me?" His attitude was really beginning to grate on my nerves.

"I'm sure he would have told you tonight."

I still wasn't taking any of this in. "Told me?" I growled.

Draco just smiled one of the few smiles he had directed at me that didn't have any sneer qualities in it. He wound his arm around my waist as he began to lead me towards another shop and said quite calmly, "We're to marry."

Pushing him away from me I just looked at him. It suddenly became quite clear to me why Mr Malfoy welcomed me into his house or should I say manor with open arms. I suddenly understood everything. Mr. Malfoy had been searching for something, what the something was I didn't know but I bet my bottom galleon it was something important to him, worth a lot of money maybe. So since he couldn't find this artefact I was the compensation prize, for his SON!

America may seem to have more liberal views but still quite a considerable portion of the wizarding community still believed in and tried to maintain what they liked to call 'pure bloods lines'. They liked to believe they were better and more powerful because they had no muggle blood in their lineage. As far I knew I was a 'pure blood', although it didn't matter to me my mother was constantly reminding me of this, especially when it came to my show of interest in the 'wrong' type of boys.

The real reason I was here was not because Mr Malfoy felt any genuine concern for me or because he felt it was his duty as a godfather. No, I was here to maintain the 'pure bloodlines' of the Malfoys.

Draco seemed quite surprised by my reaction. I'm pretty sure no girl had ever pushed Draco Malfoy away.

"I don't believe this! I'm not marrying you! I've just met you. I mean you can't just say 'we're to marry'." and with this I turned around and walked as fast as I could away from him and attempted to escape from him in the bustling crowd.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. I am an utter idiot! I shouldn't have agreed to go with them in the first place. They can't make me marry him! Or could they? I was alone in a strange country; well maybe not alone I could hear my "fiancé" shouting my name somewhere in the crowd behind me. What was I going to do? I had a strange feeling when it came to Mr Malfoy; he seemed to be genuine, or at least did until I found out his ulterior motive, but I could just sense that he was someone that you didn't say no to, and didn't want to have as an enemy.

Looking around I realised that I had lost Draco. Thank Merlin for that, but what was I to do now? I felt like one of those stupid, air headed girls out of the romance novels, the ones who can't take care of themselves or defend themselves, the ones when everything goes wrong they just sit and cry. I don't want to be one of those girls. I am NOT one of those girls. I can take care of myself. I am NOT going to cry. I am going to take control of the situation.

It would have been a lot more convincing if I hadn't decided that eventually I would have to find Draco as the only money I had was the change from buying the robes. Draco had the rest of the money that Mr Malfoy had given him. Eventually I would have to find him but not now. First I was going to have a look around Diagon Alley. I'll show him that I can take care of myself. Hmm where to go first?

Can't go to the book shop, he'll probably expect me to be there, as that was where we were headed. I started to walk along the alley in the opposite direction from which I came. I was so busy looking at all the things in the window that I didn't notice any one was in front of me until I was knocked off my feet by them and was lying on the ground.

"Oomph, oh, sorry. Here let me help you." A hand appeared and pulled me up. I was surprised to see that the hand belonged to a tall black haired boy with piercing green eyes, framed by round glasses. He was good looking but not as good looking as Draco. I can't believe I even thought that thought. Bad thought!

"Thanks, it's okay, it was an accident." I smiled at him as I bent down to pick up the bags.

He bent down to pick up a bag and he handed the bag back to me, running his hand over his over his hear in a futile attempt to tame his dark hair, as he did.

He stretched out his hand as he said, "I'm Harry."

"Lirael, pleased to meet you." I replied, laughing as I shook his hand.

"Where are you off to?" He asked continuing the conversation.

I really wanted to say: Don't really know I'm just trying to escape from the clutches of a hot, but crazy boy who thinks he'd like to marry me, but instead I stuck with the reply that made me sound less insane. "No where in particular, I was just having a look in all the shops. I was thinking about maybe heading to get something to eat."

"Oh really? Well, I was just going to meet my friends for some ice cream. I mean if you don't want to come it's okay, you might have better things to do, but still you said that you were hungry and…"

I cut in stopping him there. It sounded like a great idea. If Draco found me surely he couldn't get mad at me in front of Harry and who ever his friends might be. "Sure, I'd like that. Which way is it?"

"Actually, it's just over there." He said as he nodded to the small ice cream parlor directly across from us.

As we arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Harry's attention was immediately captured by two people whom I assumed were his friends. "Harry, Harry over here," shouted a girl with extremely bushy, brown hair.

I hung back nervously until he took my arm, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Hermione, Ron, this is Lirael" he said motioning to me.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said with a smile.

"Ron!" she said as she elbowed him in the side. "Show some manners!"

The red headed boy who had been staring at me since I arrived at the table held out a shaky hand and stumbled over his words as his face seemed to turn redder than his hair.

"Rr…Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you"

Taking his hand in mine I replied. "You too," and smiled at him. This seemed to make him even redder.

"Can I have my hand back please?" I asked. He suddenly realized that he had still been holding my hand. Harry seemed to find this funny and was trying to hide his smile. Hermione on the other hand just rolled her eyes as though she were used to Ron's behavior.

"Ohh…uh of course. Sorry didn't mean to it's just that you know you're... very pretty." He seemed to have just realized what he said and looked as though he wanted to die on the spot. He began to try and talk again but was drowned out by Harry's hysterical laughter.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Ronald. Do shut up."

After this conversation began to flow more easily and Ron had finally gotten over his embarrassment enough to join in with the conversation, although it had taken him until he was half way through his ice cream.

"So, Lirael, are you just over here for a visit, or do you live here?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I just arrived and I'm planning to go to Hogwarts. I'm staying with my godfather. It's a long story but I sort of just found out that I even had a godfather," at this comment everyone seemed to look at Harry as though to check that he was okay, but he was avoiding looking at anyone. "Only a couple of days ago and since my mother isn't alive any more, he took me back to Britain to live with him and his family."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your mother," she said sincerely. "Who's your godfather? Maybe we know him, after all wizarding Britain is a small place."

"Well his son Draco Malfoy goes to Hogwarts so maybe you do. His name's..."

The atmosphere seemed to suddenly change

"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry both shouted at the same time. Everyone in the shop turned to look at us.

Hermione gave a nervous smile. "Ron, Harry, keep your voices down. It's not that bad!"

"Hermione she just said that she's living with the Malfoys."

This is the second time today that I have not had a clue about what people were talking about. "What's wrong with me staying with the Malfoys?"

"Ohh nothing, nothing, it's just that we don't exactly tend to get along with Draco." Hermione replied quickly, as though she didn't want to cause a scene.

Ron gave a disbelieving snort at this, but Harry cut in before he could say anything. "It's okay really Lirael, like Hermione said we don't get on very well with Malfoy, but of course that has nothing to do with you." Directing the last part at Ron with a glare.

After Harry's comment the conversation once again picked up, although Ron was a bit more subdued. The trio began to tell stories of the mischief that they had got up to at Hogwarts, although they never strayed onto the subject of Draco again.

As we were all laughing at another story I froze as I heard Draco's voice. "What the hell are you doing with her, Potter?"

Well I hoped you liked that installment, all 2170 words of it. Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you are all still reading the story as it is your encouragement that keeps me going. Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter up faster, but cannot promise anything. Does anyone else know of any other good draco/oc fics?

The identity of the artifact will be coming it to play quite soon, don't think that I have forgotten about it.


	6. fights and a lack of explanations

A/N This is quite a short chapter, but hey at least there's an update. New chapter will be up soon, hopefully longer than this! Is it just me or does anyone else hate the new layout of AND LACK OF EXPLANATIONS

As the words left Draco's lips Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry spat out glaring at him.

Draco was stalking towards Harry, with his wand clenched in his hand and a murderous look on his face.

Before Draco could say another word I stood between him and Draco, "Draco will you stop this. I was only talking to them, they've been really nice."

"Nice have they?" Draco sneered. "I'll bet they have. Been telling you lots of lies about me have they?" Draco was livid. "You shouldn't associate with your betters, Potter. Stay away from her!" He pushed Harry for emphasis.

Behind Harry and Draco I could see Hermione trying to keep Ron from cursing Draco.

I was so embarrassed and angry at Draco for doing this. Taking his arm I tried to pull him away from them "Let's just go, Draco!" Then I turned to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I'm so sorry."

This seemed to enrage Draco. "Sorry? Sorry?" He roared he pulled his arm away from me and then threw a punch at Harry.

Poor Harry just didn't see it coming. Through the sheer force of the punch he was thrown to the ground. Draco jumped on top of him throwing viscous punches. Harry began to fight back, getting in a few punches of his own.

I could hear voices in the back ground but I was too busy staring in horror at the scene that was unfolding in front of me to take in what they were saying. Draco certainly seemed to be winning, but if he didn't stop I was pretty sure he was going to kill Harry.

A crowd had formed around the two boys fighting and two of the men from the crowd must have been thinking along the same lines as I had, as each man grabbed a boy by the scruff of their cloaks and attempted to separate them. Draco looked like he still wanted to kill Harry and was struggling against the man holding him, attempting to go back and finish what he had started. I walked up beside Draco and grabbed his arm and tried to get him to leave.

"Please," I pleaded with him through gritted teeth. "Let's just leave." He looked me in the eye for a moment and with one last glare behind him, took my arm and marched me away from them.

Once we were a while away I regained the courage to look at Draco. His nostrils were still flaring and his face white with rage, boy was he very angry!

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, while trying to pull away my arm from his killer grip. "Because I'm the one who should be angry! You just started a fight in there just because I was speaking to poor Harry and his friends."

At this he stopped and turned around and glared at me. "Lirael, you were talking to Harry fucking Potter!" He said this as though I had just committed the most heinous crime.

"That was Harry Potter?" I asked in amazement. "The boy who lived?" I swear sometimes I could be so blonde. How could I not have seen his scar?

He gave me another glare and tugged forcefully on my arm, pulling me towards the leaky cauldron and towards the fireplace that would take us back to the manor.

"Hey," I said, attempting to pull my arm away from him. "Lemme go! I'm not going anywhere until you explain what that was all about!"

Draco looked like he was desperately trying to contain his rage, trying not to explode.

"Lirael," his voice was very low, very dangerous. "Just move. When we get back to the manner I will explain." Then without even waiting for my reply he seized my arm and pulled me back to the manner.

Thank you to the reviewers from the last chapter: **meee, Brooke84 and star758. **If there is anyone else out there reading this please don't forget to review.


	7. Soft Side

A/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **31 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Brooke **Thank you once again for reviewing. I like to think that my fic isn't that bad lol.

**Verity **I'm a bit embarrassed that you are even reading my story, mine pales in comparison to yours. I absolutely adore your story!You're right I really do need a beta reader. I have atrocious grammar! I switched from third to first person because for some reason I started writing in third and I am much more comfortable writing in first. I will go back and change that – eventually.

**Steffie Snape **I'm finally updating, lol, so I can't wait to see your update. I promise I will go back and change the first/third person error, thanks for pointing it out.

The pronunciation of the name is "Li" as in Live and "-rael" as in "ri-el". As for the Malfoys I'm not going to make them overly nice but neither will I make them "evil scum". Evil is such a strong word, people do very bad things but I don't think they are like that to everyone. Lirael is surviving a purpose, for the moment anyway, so the Malfoys are going to be civil to her, or at least what they see as civil. Thanks for all your comments and questions.

If anyone is interested in being my beta reader please contact me, by leaving a review. I'm in great need of one as you can see. Thanks.

**Soft Side **

Being marched back to the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron and then being roughly shoved through the fire place had not done anything to improve my mood. I hated Britain, I hated the Malfoys and I hated the stupid manor, in fact right now I hated everything. I was also sick and tired of being clueless about everything that was going on around me. It seemed as though everyone knew what was going on accept for me.

"Ok." I said as soon as Draco appeared in the fire place. "We're back in the manor, so you can tell me what the hell that was about."

Looking at me a moment and not seeming the least put out about my raised voice, he walked over to one of the comfy looking couches and gestured for me to sit opposite him. I felt like refusing, but I knew that would be childish and would also take time so I reluctantly sat down.

Flashing me, what I had come to think of as his trade mark smirk, he began. "Since you seem to know Potty Potters name, I take it you've heard of the Dark Lord."

I may not have read a lot of news papers but everyone in the wizarding world knew of You Know Who, including me. I nodded eager for him to continue.

"My father is a supporter of the Dark Lord and naturally that's why you shouldn't be associating with Potter and also because he is an arrogant bastard, who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he has a stupid scar on his head."

I couldn't speak. I was stunned. Merlin! I was living with people who actually supported You Know Who. Merlin knows what they'd do to me. Eventually gaining my voice back I managed to stutter, "You're dad supports You Know Who?"

Draco did not look pleased by my stunned reaction, he almost looked nervous. He leaned over taking my trembling hands in his. "Listen Lirael. My father likes you but he's not a man you'd want to upset. As long as you do what he wants he'll be fine….you'll be fine"

"Do what he wants? You mean marry you?" I asked not believing what my ears were hearing. "I can't believe I actually thought you were trying to be nice." I was getting angrier and angrier. "I wouldn't marry you if…. If you Know Who, himself ordered me to." I didn't wait to see Draco's reaction, if he had any at all, instead I ran to my room.

Throwing myself onto my bed and burying my head in the pillow I began to cry. I'm not normally one to feel sorry for myself, but this time I felt I had the right to feel sorry for myself, this was a feel sorry for your self sort of situation. Why, oh, why did I agree to go with them in the first place? I'm so stupid. Another thought had occurred to me while I was talking to Draco. If his father was a supporter of You Know Who and his father was my father's friend, then did my father support him to? I knew that You Know Who and his supporters did terrible things to muggles and people who weren't purebloods; I hated to think that my father was someone who would do something like that. My mother had never talked about him, had never allowed me to ask questions about him. I suppose because I didn't know who he was I made up an image of him. I had always imagined him to be different, to be noble and kind the sort of man who would help people.

I heard a soft knock on the door and Draco calling my name.

"Go away" I sniffed. "I don't want to talk to you."

He came in anyway, he may have learned how to knock but not how to wait until someone invited you in.

"Lirael?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you crying. Merlin, don't cry. If it's about the rest of your things that we needed to buy I bought them while I was looking for you."

Sniffing I wiped my eyes and looked at him, he actually looked sincere, for once he wasn't smirking. "it's not that." I replied.

"It isn't ?" He asked as he sat down beside me on the bed. "What's wrong then?"

"What's wrong. What's wrong is that I'm living in a house full of people who do You Know Who's deeds. What's wrong is you just punched a guy's face in because he was talking to me. What's wrong is that your father's trying to force me to marry you! " I could feel more tears trying to leak out but I furiously dashed them away.

"Listen I know you don't want to marry me right now, but it's not like we're going to get married straight away. The wedding won't be until after graduation. You have a whole year to get used to the idea."

This made me feel like crying even more. "Draco you sound like you actually want to marry me. You don't even know me and were only seventeen."

Draco cut in at this point, "We'll be eighteen when we marry and we'll have our whole year before then to get to know each other. Anyway I like what I see." At this point he gave me another smirk and looked me up and down.

Rolling my eyes I ignored this comment. "Doesn't it at least bother you that your father's controlling your life, controlling your future? Don't you want to love the person that you spend your life with."

"Pureblood parents normally arrange their children's marriage. Rarely do purebloods marry for love." He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. "Love can grow between two people, it doesn't have to be instant. I can make you happy Lirael, it'll be fun. You're a lot better than the other girls my mother and father were pushing me towards."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, feeling a little put out.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," he said taking my hand in his. "You're not like anyone else. No one around me is like you, they all want something from me, including my family. Nothings for free. I know that you don't want anything from, that you don't have a hidden agenda. That's more than I'd get with some other girl. Besides you are quite hot." He said smiling softly.

"Thanks, I think" I replied laughing.

"Seriously though Lirael, my father may like you, but he won't tolerate disobedience. Obey him and you'll be just fine. Okay?"

"I think I'd really like to be alone, just for a while." I said giving him a sad little smile.

He made to leave and then stopped. He leaned over me, his lips touched mine and he kissed me very gently as though he was afraid I would cry again. "I could make you happy Lirael." He whispered softly.

Over 1000 words so not a bad effort really. Update will be soon… hopefully.


	8. Nervous Brides to Be

A/N The wizarding world does not watch TV or do many other muggle things so what do they do to occupy their time? Do they just read? I suppose that wouldn't bother me that much because I'm an avid reader myself.

Thank you very much to my beta reader Brooke. She is reading over this chapter and my previous chapters and correcting the grammar mistakes I have made. This is a very big job because my grammar is not exactly the best, so thanks very much.

Glad to see that ure still reading **Redberry. **

**AlmyraElvana **thanks for the review, there will be more Draco and Lirael action next chapter.

**Steffie Snape **It's pronounced Lii-ri-el. Thanks for your review and I hope that you update soon.

**Verity **I've tried to make her reactions as real as possible. She may seem weak but I don't know many seventeen year olds that would stand up to Lucius Malfoy. Thanks for the review.

**Afey** Here's a short update hope you like it. There will be more Draco and Lirael action next chapter.

**Nervous Brides to Be **

After Draco left I decided that I had to do something to occupy my time or I would just keep replaying the kiss over and over in my mind. It had only been one silly little kiss, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. It didn't mean anything and I don't really like him, do I?

During breakfast earlier that day Mr. Malfoy had mentioned that he had a large library containing an extensive range of books, and that, as I was now a member of his household, I was welcome to go there anytime I wished. The only problem was I only had a vague idea about where it was located and it seemed to be really easy to get lost in the Malfoy Manor. I suppose I could ask Draco, but right now I don't think I'd feel very comfortable around him.

So here I was wandering around the manor in search of the library. Malfoy Manor was huge, it wasn't right for just three people to be living here. But, I suppose now that I was here it would be four people living here. I had always wanted to be part of a family, but being forced into marriage wasn't my ideal route to getting that family and the Malfoys weren't exactly my ideal family either.

Finally managing to find the library, I pushed open the doors and was amazed by the sheer size of the room and the number of books that it held. The large room was covered from floor to ceiling in books. A person could spend hundred of years in here and still not manage to get through all the books.

Walking through the library I had a quick glance at the books eager to see more. A bookshelf towards the back of the library caught my attention. Running my fingers over the spines I began to read the titles: 500 Uses of Blood, Sacrificial Rituals and Dark Magic Through the Ages. They were all dark magic books. I knew it was wrong but my hands were just itching to get a hold of them, surely one little peak wouldn't hurt. I stretched my hand out reaching for the Dark Magic book, my fingers curled around the spine-

"Lirael, I thought I'd find you here."

Jumping at the sound of the voice I quickly turned around to see Mr. Malfoy standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was just having a look around your library. You have a massive collection of books here."

"Indeed I do. Many generations of Malfoys have contributed to this library." Pride could be heard in his voice as he answered. "Did you find anything that interested you?" He asked pointedly, looking at the bookcase behind me.

"Oh, you mean these books. No, you know I wasn't really looking at these books I was looking at other books." I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn as I stumbled over my words.

He gave me a slow lazy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sure you weren't, but your reading material was not something I actually came here to discuss. Come, have a seat there are a few things that I would like to discuss with you."

Nodding my head I followed him over to two comfy arm chairs in front of the fire place.

"Here is your key to your vault at Gringotts. Do not lose it as the Goblins won't allow you to step anywhere near your vault without it"

I raised my eyebrows in shock. Not for one moment had I thought or expected him to set up an account for me or to give me money.

"Mr Malfoy, I don't know what to say."

"A thank you would suffice; besides, my dear, you're practically one of the family now, or will be soon."

"Right, thank you."

Mr. Malfoy seemed to notice that I wasn't exactly pleased with what he had just said. He held my gaze with his, "Ahh, you're nervous about your marriage to Draco."

"It's just that, I feel that maybe if we had some more time to get to know each it might be better." I suggested, well really pleaded.

"My dear, it's natural to be nervous, all brides and grooms to be are. I too was nervous before I married Narcissa." It was strange I couldn't imagine him being nervous or scared; he was just the type of person that invoked these feelings in others. "But I married her and here we are many years later with a son who you are soon going to marry. Trust me Lirael when I say that I know what is best for you."

Knowing there was nothing else to say I nodded my head and gave him a weak, little smile, this seemed to appease him and Mr. Malfoy stood up to leave.

"Don't read to late, my dear."

After a while of staring into space I decided to head to bed with a heavy heart. I fell asleep with many thoughts running through my head.


	9. Do you Know the Muffin Man?

A/n No spoilers

Thank you very much to **Brooke **for Beta-ing this chapter. (Is beta-ing a word?)

**Do You Know the Muffin Man?**

When I woke up, I realised it wasn't even morning yet. I was drenched in sweat, and had obviously been thrashing around in my sleep, because my covers were scrunched up at the end of the bed.

I had been dreaming well, judging by my covers it must have been a nightmare. I tried to remember what the dream was about, but the more I tried to concentrate on it, the more it eluded me.

Deciding that what I needed was something to eat, I got out of my bed and headed downstairs in search of something to eat.

I walked down the long corridor, as quietly as I possibly could I came to a halt in front of one door, Mr. Malfoy's study I realised. There were voices coming from inside, one of these voices I realised belonged to Mr. Malfoy. What was Mr. Malfoy doing up at this time, and with company no less? It wasn't really any of my business, I told myself, but when I heard my name being mentioned my curiosity peeked. I could just walk away but I needed to know what they were talking about.

Moving closer to the door I tried to hear more clearly what he and his visitor were speaking about. I could only catch fragments of what they were saying, "Yes the girl is here……….No, no sign of it yet…….I will find it……"

Another voice cut in, "It's connected to her, Lucius. Keep the girl close and it will turn up."

Mr. Malfoy laughed-it was not a nice laugh, "Is marriage to my son close enough?"

I had heard enough. I moved away from the door and continued on my way to the kitchen.

I reached the kitchen, opened the door and entered.

Thoughts were still swirling around in my head. It was obvious that they were talking about me. I felt my anger rise, as I thought of how they talked about me as if I was little more than an object, a bartering piece.

What were they talking about? Something would turn up if they kept me near? It sounded as though they were talking about the object that Mr. Malfoy was searching for, in San Francisco. At the time I had thought nothing of it, it was quickly pushed from my mind by my other worries, mainly leaving everything I knew behind to stay with the Malfoys.

I helped myself to a muffin, chocolate chip flavour, and a glass of orange juice and sat down at the large table in the centre of the kitchen.

I knew that I was helpless, something I hated to be. I couldn't find out what the artefact was and why Mr. Malfoy wanted it so badly, I couldn't find out who the man he was talking to was and I couldn't escape the Malfoys, because wherever I went, they would find me, not to mention, the only money I had was in the account Mr. Malfoy had gave to me.

I could feel tears forming in the backs of my eyes. I refused to let myself cry, the only thing I could do was to keep my ears open, listen to everything that was being said and try to piece together the information. This would be difficult, as it wasn't long until I started school. Maybe I could ask Draco, but why would he help me? Mr. Malfoy had probably demanded that he not utter one word about whatever the artefact was, especially to me.

"Bit late to be up isn't it?" I was startled by the voice and let go of the glass. It slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor and smashed into tiny little pieces. The sound was magnified by the silence.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the glass all around me. Looking up I was relieved to see that it was Draco and not his father.

"Don't move." Draco ordered. "Don't want you cutting your pretty little feet, now do we?"

With a wave of his wand and a few choice words the glass and what remained of the juice disappeared.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz."

With an elegant shrug of his shoulders, he brushed my apology away. "Don't worry, it's not like we can't afford a new glass."

"I was just hungry." I explained, feeling the need to justify why I was roaming around in his house in the early hours of the morning. I was nervous, what if knew that I had been eavesdropping on his father's conversation? "So I came down here to get something to eat …… a muffin." I added holding out the muffin as though to prove I wasn't lying.

The sides of Draco's mouth twitched a bit as though he was amused by my explanation.

"So I can see. I might have one myself."

"Oh, this is the only one left," Great not only was I roaming around his house and eavesdropping on conversations that I shouldn't have been, now I was eating the last of his muffins. "But we could half it." I offered. Before he could reply I broke it in half and handed one half to him.

He looked at it as though it was some foreign object. "What, no one ever shared a muffin with you?"

Taking it out of my hands, he looked at me with an odd look. "Slytherins don't share. We just take, never give."

"Slytherins." I mused. "That's the house you're in at school right?" I was eager to learn about Hogwarts; after all I would soon be studying there, for a whole year.

The mask of arrogance was once again firmly back on his face. "The noblest house of Hogwarts, and the only house worthy of a Malfoy. It has produced many great wizards over the years, and generations of Malfoys have been sorted into that house."

"Generations?" I asked, through a mouth full of muffin. "So getting into that house is like a tradition for your family. No one has ever been sorted into another house? Like Gryffindor?" I asked remembering what house Harry and his friends were in.

Draco snorted at this. "No Malfoy has ever been sorted into that house and you better hope that you're not sorted into it either. Father will kill you. No, he'll probably take it out on me, assuming that I allowed it to happen."

Mr. Malfoy and Draco seemed to take this house business seriously. It was starting to make me nervous. I hoped that I wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Mr. Malfoy and didn't want Draco suffering because of me.

"Do you like being in Slytherin?"

"Of course." He said quickly, as though it were a practised answer.

"Really, because all you've said about it is that it produces noble wizards and that they don't like to share."

"Well, you have to be strong to survive in Slytherin, the weak are weeded out. You only form friendships if you can get something out of it and then still you can't turn your back, in case they try and stab you in the back. I'm the leader among them, I have to control them, bully them into obedience or they'll turn on me."

"That must be hard for you. You must be really lonely," I said softly reaching out my hand and gently placing it over his hand.

He didn't look at me, just continued to stare down at the table. I think that he felt that he had said too much.

"Well now you're here," he answered raising his eyes to look at me.

Now I was the one who felt uncomfortable. Draco seemed so sincere and here I am thinking of the ways to escape him. I felt guilty and then I felt angry. Why should I feel guilty? Sincere or not there was no way I was going to even consider marrying him or even liking him one little bit. I refuse to like him. I didn't want to have this conversation anymore

"I'm tired Draco. Maybe we should go to bed." I said adding a fake yawn, for effect, which if I don't say so myself sounded very realistic.

The smirk returned to Draco's face and his cocky self confidence also returned. He stood up and pulled me up with him, so that his body was pressed against mine. "Well, if you're that eager to jump into bed with me, let's go."

Being in such close contact with him, made me lose my head and my ability to speak, "Ugh," I tried to sound disgusted but it came out more as a husky groan. I pulled away from him, trying to put some distance between us. "I don't think so." I replied.

It didn't seem to perturb him in the least. "Sure, sure, getting cold feet now, are we? Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." He said. He offered me his arm, trying to look gallant, but he looked more like a naughty angel who was about to have his way with someone.

Against my better judgement I took his arm and we began the walk back to my room in silence. As we approached my door, I began to feel nervous. I hoped that he wouldn't try to kiss me, because I might just let him. No, no I would not let him. I have more self control that that. I couldn't let myself begin to like Draco in that way, because there was no way I was going to marry Draco, I was going to escape… somehow.

I went to open the door to my room. I was eager to escape Draco and my growing attraction towards him.

"What, no good night kiss?"

I ignored that comment and the voice in my head telling me to kiss him. I gave him a quick smile and entered my room, closing the door behind me.

A/n Thanks to all my reviewers. ** AlmyraElvana, jjp91, redberry.**

**Verity**- I agree the chapters are short, as you can see I'm trying to make them longer, but it's difficult. Thanks for, your comments, they are helping and hopefully, I can improve my story.

**steffie snape- **I'm sorry to hear you're having problems with ure story. Writer's block sucks, but I'm sure you'll get over it. Look at how long ure story is already. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope to see u update soon.

**Syrus- **Thanks for the review, I haven't stopped reviewing ure story, and I just haven't had much spare time to read. As soon as I have time I'll go back and read it.

**Cecelle**- Thanks for your advice on putting an email address up, that is what I have just done. Thanks also for all those lovely reviews, hope you keep reading.

Has anyone else finished reading the new Hp book? I thought it was great. Is anyone going to include the plot into there fanfic?


	10. Icy Glares

A/n I think that I've forgotten to say this before, but nothing belongs to me if you recognise it from the HP books, this applies to the chapters before and after this disclaimer.

Thanks very much to all those that have reviewed.

**Icy Glares **

"You're not ready yet."

"Ready?" I asked, as I looked up from my book to see Draco standing in front of me.

"It's half past six already- company arrives at seven."

"I better get ready then." I said as I stood up and walked to the door. I hadn't realised the time until now and I only had half an hour to ready before everyone arrived for dinner. The dinner that Mr. Malfoy had asked Mrs. Malfoy to arrange so that I could supposedly meet the rest of the family and family friends, but Draco had warned me that that his father was most likely going to use this opportunity to announce the engagement.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel very nervous about meeting all these people and having Mr. Malfoy announce to everyone that Draco and me were to be engaged. I had convinced myself, last night, that there was a way out of this arranged marriage and that I only had to find it. I felt a lot more confident, happier, and more like my old self because I knew that I would not allow myself to be forced into it.

Back before the Malfoys had ever turned up on my doorstep I had always promised myself that I would never allow a man to treat me like his property- that I would never become one of those meek women who allowed a man to rule their lives and that I would never let myself become my mother.

I loved my mother so much, after all she was my mother, but when I was growing up lots of men passed through my life and these were not the type of men you would want as your father figure. They were never violent or abusive to either my mother or me, but they were good for nothing losers that scrounged off of my mother. They were always taking from her and never giving anything back. What was worse was that she allowed herself to be used that way because she thought that they loved her. This happened time and time again. One of her former boyfriends even stole the furniture from the house once, when I was at school and my mother at work, and yet she stilled continued to date the next dead beat after dead beat. My mother seemed to have a knack for dating the wrong type of men and it seemed that even my father was the wrong type of man.

Right now I was breaking the promise I had made to myself. I was allowing a man to rule my life, but no more. It was obvious to me that I couldn't just walk up to a man like Mr. Malfoy and tell him that I was leaving and that I had no intention of EVER marrying his son. No, he didn't seem like the man that would allow that.

I had a whole year to find some way out, before the actual wedding took place and most of that year would be spent at my new school, Hogwarts. Surely a whole year would be long enough to devise a plausible plan.

When I reached my room I opened the door to find a much stressed looking house elf waiting for me there.

"Missy is having to hurry. We is not having long. Lolly is having to do missy's hair and make up and is having to get missy dressed."

I took pity on the poor elf and quickly put on the clothes that had been left on the bed for me to wear.

Lolly pulled me over to the vanity, not allowing me anytime to look at myself in the mirror, and I made me sit still while she tried to tame my curly hair into something that she deemed presentable.

"Missy is finished now. Would missy like to see?" Lolly asked me and before I could even answer she pulled me across to the large mirror.

When I looked into the mirror I was surprised by the person who looked back out at me. I didn't look like me! My hair did indeed look presentable. It was half up and half down, allowing the soft curls to cascade over my shoulders. My hair did make me look different pulled back like that, but it was the clothes that surprised me the most. I was wearing a green cashmere jumper that looked very expensive with a light grey skirt that stopped just before it hit my knees and on my feet were what looked to be the most expensive shoes I had ever touched, let alone wore. The outfit and hair combine made me look a lot older and almost made me look and feel like I could fit into this world of upper class pure bloods.

"Missy is looking very beautiful. Missy's top is matching missy's eyes."

"Yes dear, you look just like a future Malfoy should." The mirror said.

Great, now even the mirrors knew about the engagement.

I fixed the mirror with a glare before turning around to thank Lolly. "Yeah Lolly, I suppose I do look quite alright, but it's all down to you. Thank you Lolly."

"Oh, missy is not having to thank Lolly, this is Lolly's job." But despite what Lolly said she couldn't seem to hide the wide grin that spread across her face, from the praise she received.

I Hoped that I was not too late as I hurried out of my room and headed towards the sitting room.

I stopped as I reached the door, and attempted to calm myself before I went in. I took a deep breathe. So much for not feeling nervous, my apathy towards meeting everyone had vanished to be replaced by a horrible knot in the pit of my stomach.

I was startled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Draco standing there, his presence did nothing to calm my nerves.

"I see I'm not the only one who's late." I said, pointing out the obvious and trying to delay as much as possible going into the sitting room.

He answered this with a nonchalant shrug, "You're right and father doesn't like to be kept waiting-"

I Knew that he was going to pull me into the room, so I cut him off and took control of the situation. "You're right lets go in." I said as I opened the door, walking ahead of him.

After being introduced to Mr. Malfoy's family and friends of the family, and after the excitement died down about Adrian Halliwell's daughter returning to 'civilised' society and the expected questions about how Mr. Malfoy had found me, we sat down to dinner.

Surprisingly, dinner seemed to pass quite quickly. To my relief Draco had sat beside me, so I was sitting beside some one I knew. Draco kept me entertained with sarcastic little comments and anecdotes about people sitting around us.

Halfway through Draco describing how the potions professor, who's name was Professor Snape, loved to hand out particularly nasty punishments to people who weren't in his house, Mr. Malfoy called for everyone's attention.

"Although the engagement contract has not been finalised, it gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my son, Draco Malfoy, to Lirael Halliwell."

Lots of congratulations followed this announcement, how I ever managed to keep a smile on my face I will never know. The only time my façade dropped was to glare at Draco when slung his arm over my shoulder. The glare didn't seem to face him at all, neither did all the questions about when we planned to be married, which was after Hogwarts. Had we arranged the venue? No. If anything this seemed to encourage him.

Finally it was nearly over. We said goodbye to the guests, Lucifer, Mr. Malfoy's brother seemed particularly saddened to leave as he gave me a prolonged hug, in which his hands seemed to gravitate towards my ass. Although, one icy glare from Mr. Malfoy and I was released.

I felt too exhausted to keep up my façade, so I quickly excused myself and went to bed falling asleep almost instantly, not even the anticipation over going to Hogwarts the next day was able to keep me awake.


End file.
